LOTM: String Theory S3 P9/Transcript
(Miles is seen the next day at U.A talking to his A.I Sami) Miles: Any activity Sami? Sami: No sir, nothing today. Miles: Weird, I thought Scott would try something today. Sami: Is the girl doing fine sir? Miles: Yeah, we got her to safety in time. She's doing well after Kiro and Ian got to her. Sami: What about the other two? Miles: Who? Sami: You know who sir. Miles: Oh, the lovebirds? They're doing fine. Sami: You think they'll ever tie it together? Miles: Maybe one day, but that's not important. Sami: Got it. Miles: Anyway, shut off for a bit. I got some things to adjust on my suit. Sami: Yes sir. (Sami shuts down as Miles removes his mask and continues to work on his Spider Suit) Miles: Wonder if I could go for those High-Impact webs. They did prove handy when I fought my class. (Miles is later seen putting on his Spider Suit to try it out) Miles: Well, still fits I guess. (Miles looks around the room as his HUD scans the environment) Miles: Everything looks good so far I guess. (Miles walks out and begins heading down the hallway, blending in with the others as he meets up with Izuku) Izuku: Oh hey Miles. Miles: What's up? Izuku: Oh nothing. Just heading to class I guess. (Miles scans Izuku) Miles: You're nervous about something aren't you. Izuku: Nervouse? No no, just a little on edge is all. Miles: It's Scott isn't it? Izuku: … *Sighs* He's still out there Miles. And he's willing to kill us all. I'm worried about the others. Uraraka, Tenya, Alex, Erin, Jack, you, even Omega's kids. Miles: Yeah... They may have powers but I'm not sure they would be even a match for him. And Pearl still doesn't have powers either so she'd be easy pickings... Izuku: We gotta find him Miles. Miles: I know. But the question is where could he have gone? Izuku: That's just it! With that split personality, he could be walking among the people right now! Miles: Well we can't find him now, we got some work that needs done first. Izuku: Right. (The two head off to class. Nearby outside, Scott is seen with a battalion of Puppets) Scott: We all know the drill right? Puppet Captain: Yes sir. We'll move in when the time is right. Scott: Good. Pretty soon these heroes will be nothing but ants to crush under our boots. (The Puppets let out a battle cry in response) Scott: Alright, now wait for the signal. (Miles is then seen in class adjusting his web shooters) Miles: And...finished! Uraraka: What is it Miles? Miles: High-Impact Webbing. Hits hard and launches enemies further away until they land on the wall and stick! Izuku: Awesome! Miles: These will be useful if we run into any more opposition. Izuku: Are they better at the immobilizing part of the web or something? Miles: They're High-Impact. What do you think? Izuku: I guess you're right. Miles: The hell are we even doing today anyway? Uraraka: I think we're doing some kind of training exercise but I'm not so sure. Miles: If it involves fighting you again I ain't taking the offer. Uraraka: No I think the training exercise might be on rescuing people. Also Miles are you afraid to fight me now? Miles: After what happened last time? Yeah kinda. Uraraka: You do know you still beat me and Deku in the Heroes vs Villains match. And you beat ALL of our classmates to. Miles: You lost to the third trap and the fight was only won because I used my Web Blossom. Izuku: Couldn't you just use it again? Miles: Yes but it takes awhile to regenerate. Uraraka: Well I'm sure your Spider Powers could be useful for saving someone. Miles: Depends on who I'm saving in this simulation. Izuku: Simulation? Miles: Simulation, training exercise, it's all the same really. Izuku: Well isn't a simulation just an automated test? This is the real deal man. (Miles glares through his mask) Miles: Yeah I'm telling Charlie you made fun of him again when we get home. Izuku: WHAT?! Uraraka: Don't worry Deku. I have a spare gas mask I can give you. Izuku: Oh. Thanks Uraraka. Miles: You guys do realize he's just gonna learn the move where he'll bond with you and deploy it there eventually right? Izuku: That'll be the day man. Miles: We'll see about that. Uraraka: Anyway, we need to focus on the mission ahead right now MIles. Miles: Mission ahead? We're just saving someone, we do that pretty much everyday. This'll just be second nature at this point. ???: Indeed Young Morales! A rescue mission should always be second nature to a hero! (The group sees All Might) Izuku: All Might! All Might: Good to see you young Midoriya! And glad to see you found your inner fire to be your own hero Miles! Miles: Yeah. Thanks for your help from before. All Might: My pleasure! Now! Are you kids ready? Miles: I mean I guess. Uraraka: Always! Izuku: You know us! All Might: That's great to hear! Now come on! (All Might leaves as the three stand) Miles: Why does he always show up whenever I'm the one in the middle of a conversation? Uraraka: Maybe he sees something in you Miles. Miles: Me? Izuku: Yeah. I think he sees potential for you to be one of the greatest heroes ever.\ Miles: Really? Uraraka: It wouldn't surprise. After all, I already think you're a great hero. Miles: Wow... Thanks Uraraka. (Miles puts his mask back on as Sami reactivates) Sami: Welcome back Miles. Oh, I see you brought the lovebirds with you. Miles: Sami.... Uraraka: We're NOT love birds! Sami: Denial is not just a river in Eygpt. Miles: Good one. Izuku: I'm really not liking the A.I idea. Miles: Oh come on, she's useful when she's not making fun of you. Izuku: Let's just get out there already. Miles: Fine with me man. Sami: So according to your training simulation you all have to- …. Wait a moment. Miles: Sami? Sami: I'm picking up several hostle life forms moving in on the school. Miles: Scott. Sami: He appears to be with fifty or more armed assailants. Miles: He's leading an assault? Sami: Most likely. (Miles looks out the window as he sees the Puppets approaching in the trees) Miles: Guys...? (The other two look back as the Puppets raise their weapons and fire through the windows) Miles: GET DOWN!! (The three duck to avoid the laser fire before they manage to stand up and run outside) Izuku: It's Scott isn't it?! Miles: Has to be! He must've came here since there's more Defenders! Uraraka: This is a hunting party? Miles: Pretty much! Izuku: We gotta find the others! Uraraka: We also need Alex! Miles: Guys you think if you find the others you can hold off Scott? Izuku: I think so. Miles: All right. Try and hold him off. I'm gonna go get Alex and the others. (Miles runs off as he opens up Sami's contacts) Miles: Sami! Sami: Yes Miles? Miles: Open up your Defenders list! Get Alex, get Erin GET EVERYONE! Sami: On it! (Sami begins to contact the others as Alex is seen pulling out his phone and finding the alert) Erin: What is it? Alex: It's Miles. (Alex presses the notification) Sami: Incoming invasion alert from Miles Morales. Location: U.A High School. (Alex stands up) Alex: Scott? (The other Defenders stand as they run for U.A. Izuku and Uraraka are seen fighting against Puppet Swordsmen as Miles returns and knocks the men out) Miles: They're on their way! Izuku: Good! They should hurry! I think more puppets are arriving! Uraraka: Good thing we got Pro Heroes to help us out! (Scott is seen moving forward when he is met by All Might) Scott: The Number 1 hero himself comes to face me. I'm honored. All Might: Young Venicor. Its a shame you chose this path. You and your brother, despite his arrogance, would have made a great team as heroes. Scott: Heroes? Ha! You know nothing of the term heroes! My brother was an arrogant bastard who showed compassion only for the ladies he worked with! He was blinded by his self-image and didn't even bat an eye when he'd see me with a black eye! He never cared that our mother was such a cold and disheartened bastard! Miles: His mother? Uraraka: That explains all those black eyes he was getting! Scott: But now that they're both dead, I can focus on the big picture ahead... (Jirosoyu and Frosty join Scott's side) Scott: WIPING YOU HEROES OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH!!! Jirosoyu: PREPARE TO DIE OLD MAN!! Frosty: FEEL TRAPPED IN AN ENDLESS VOID!! All Might: .... If only things we're different Scott. But so be it. (All Might takes his fight position as they prepare to fight) Miles: I hope Alex get here soon... I don't like how this might turn out. (Alex and the others are seen approaching) Alex: The GPS says they're in the back! That must be where Scott's at! Erin: This could be our only chance to save him! Jack: Let's do it! (The group charges into the school where they're met with a group of Puppets) Puppet: Trespassers! Alex: You're talking to the wrong person buddy! (Alex charges up a psychic blast that turns the Puppets to dust as the group moves on and meets with the others.) Alex: What's the situation? Miles: Scott brought a goddamn battalion with him man! He's out there fighting All Might right now! Alex: He what?! (Scott is seen engaging All Might) Scott: Frosty, bring the old man closer! (Frosty opens and closes a void, causing All Might to appear before Frosty who prepares to strike) Frosty: DIE! (Frosty throws a punch which All Might blocks) All Might: Such strong spirits! This gift is wasted on your Scott!! Jirosoyu: YOUR POWERS ARE WASTED ON YOU!! (All Might jumps out the way as Jirosoyu tries to attack. As All Might lands, the Defenders come) Alex: You all right All Might? All Might: Ah. Lorthare and the Defenders. Perfect timing. Scott: Well well well, if it isn't the hero wannabes! Erin: Wannabes? Scott: You heard me asswipe! Now did you come here to fight or just rub more dirt in my eyes?! Alex: Scott, this needs to stop. This isn't you! Scott: I think you heroes are mistaken. The King is who I am! Alex: One last chance Scott, give up. I really don't want to hurt you. Scott: Awww, is it because of Leo? Is that why you came for me? You're too kind! (Scott's Spirits join his side) Scott: Too bad he died like a fool. Uraraka: How could you do that to your own brother?! Scott: Leo Venicor was weak. I simply did the world a favor by getting rid of him. Alex: So that was your button that we found from his Spirit! Scott: Ah so you found my button huh? Thank you kid, you're a life saver. (Scott then looks toward a group of Puppets near the back that are firing at something) Scott: You know, since this is supposed to be a rescue exercise, why don't you go rescue your friends from my men? They could desperately use the help ya know. (The heroes look over and see the others being overwhelmed by Puppet Forces) Bakugo: JUST DIE ALREADY!! (Bakugo sends an explosion at a group of Puppets, knocking them away) Fumikage: There's too many! Scott: So heroes, what will it be? Me or them? (The heroes glare at Scott) Scott: I'm waiting! Miles: Alex, you, Erin and Jack go help the others with Kiro and Ian. Me, Izuku and Uraraka will stay and deal with Scott. Alex: You sure you can handle him? Miles: As far as strength goes, no. Hope, yes! Alex: Got it. Come on guys! Jack: Good luck out there! (The heroes go to help against the Puppets while Miles, Izuku and Uraraka stay behind) Miles: Will you stay and help out All Might? All Might: Always young Morales! Miles: Then let's show him what real heroes are made of! (Scott smirks) Scott: Try as you may, but in the end you are all doomed! (Jirosoyu and Frosty appear in front of Scott) Scott: NOW PREPARE TO DIE DEFENDERS!! Uraraka: We're in for a huge fight aren't we? Miles: Ha! Heck yeah, try to take some notes Ochaco! Uraraka: What are you talking about? I'm the one that beat you in our fight! Miles: Oh yeah, right... Izuku: Now's not the time for that! We've got a villain to beat up! Scott: Jeez, and you call ME the villain. All Might: You should've listened to your friends Scott. You know this isn't going to be fun for you. Scott: Don't worry old man...I planned on that! SOYU, GO! Jirosoyu: EAT THIS!! (Jirosoyu charges the group when All Might blocks his attack) Jirosoyu: Think you can match my strength All Might?! My power far exceeds your own! All Might: That's what they all say! Jirosoyu: Yeah?! Well this time it's different! (Jirosoyu throws another punch before he's met with a kick from Miles who swings in from the left) Miles: I don't think so Jiro! (Jirosoyu retreats to Scott's side) Scott: Dammit! What the hell is going on? No matter, Frosty will finish you! (Frosty emerges and charges the group) Frosty: Prepare to be lost in the darkness of the void! Izuku: Not so fast! (Frosty goes in for a punch as Izuku blocks it) Frosty: Impressive! Nothing's ever withstood a punch from me! Not even when defending! Izuku: That's not all I can do! Frosty: Oh yeah?! Well you haven't proved that part yet! Izuku: Just watch me! (Izuku punches Frosty in the arm, knocking him out of his attack phase) Frosty: What is this?! Izuku: Looks like you left your chest wide open! (Izuku charges up an attack) Izuku: DETROIT....!!! Frosty: Goddammit...! (Izuku punches Frosty in the chest) Izuku: SMASH!!! (Frosty's chest cracks open as he's launched back. Scott is seen grabbing his chest in pain from the punch as Frosty rejoins his body) Scott: AH DAMMIT!!! (All Might walks up to Scott) Scott: So, you came to gloat?! All Might: Scott, it's over now. You have lost. (Scott looks down at the ground before a portal suddenly opens next to them. The other heroes that defeated The Puppets look over and run to join Miles and the others) Mina: What-What is that?! Scott: Master... (Scott is dragged into the portal by a group of Shadow Tendrils. After he is gone, The Puppetmaster emerges from the portal as it closes shut) Puppetmaster: Well isn't this a surprise, The Symbol of Peace. Right in front of me no less. All Might: So... You're the Puppetmaster. Puppetmaster: In the flesh. And you have the Defenders with you as well. Alex:..... Puppetmaster: I must say Defenders: I'm rather impressed. You defeated my minions, the Sleeper, the Twins and the King. You have my respect. But it won't last long. All Might: Best you surrender Puppetmaster. You're outnumbered here! Puppetmaster: On the contrary All Might! For you see, I have prepared for this exact moment! (A portal opens up beside Puppetmaster) Puppetmaster: I knew you'd bring backup to fight me, so I built a little weapon to handle your students! Tell me kids... (A Gen. 6 Targhul emerges from the portal and roars) Puppetmaster: Does this creature seem familiar to you?! Mina: Is that a-! Izuku: It can't be! There's no way! Puppetmaster: Oh but there is! Using Omega's DNA from when he was a captive, I was finally able to perfect the match between Targhul and Ooze DNA! I give you...Radeon! Radeon: Hello...Heroes. Alex: A Generation Six? He somehow managed to skip the entire life cycle! Puppetmaster: Oh trust me kid, that agent Scott got me did wonders for that little stepping stone. (Omega suddenly appears in front of the heroes from atop the building) Omega: I knew I sensed the presence of another Targhul around here! Mina: Omega! Puppetmaster: I knew Radeon would you out into the open. Look at how much you've grown Omega! Omega: And look at how much you've shrunk Puppetmaster! Puppetmaster: Well, no need to be rude. Radeon: Is this the failure you mentioned me about? Omega: Failure? You still look like you're in the development phase even though you're fully grown! Radeon: You're one to talk! Omega: Then I guess we'll have to settle this on the field huh? Radeon: Be my guest "King". Mina: Omega don't! Radeon: You might wanna listen to your mom Omega. This won't be pretty. (Omega glares at Radeon) Omega: Guys...Deal with the rest of these Puppets...This bozo is mine! Alex: Omega! Mina: He'll kill you! Omega: If I'm to die here, I'll die doing what I love...Being with all of you! (The heroes stand shocked at Omega's words) Radeon: Well then, enough horsing around! (Radeon's hand becomes a sharp blade as he launches it toward Omega, impaling him through the stomach before Radeon pulls himself over and punches him away) Mina: OMEGA!! Omega: Go go go! All Might: Hold on Omega! (All Might is stopped by one of Puppetmaster's tendrils) Puppetmaster: Where do you think you're going hero? We've got unfinished business! (All Might glares at The Puppetmaster. With two equally powerful foes in their presence, the heroes will have to fight hard to win this fight and save their friends from annihilation.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts